


The Queen We Chose, In Life or In Death

by SilenceofScreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Daenerys is also bisexual, Death, Dragon! Daenerys, Dragon! Dany, Dragons, Eventually lesbian relationship, F/F, Fix-It, I was not happy so I'm changing the ending, My Take on if there was a Season Nine, Naath, No relationships yet, Post-Canon Fix-It, Qarth, Resurrection, Undead, Vaes Tolorro, Volantis, White Wolf - Freeform, Wights, Yara is bisexual, life after death, red wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceofScreams/pseuds/SilenceofScreams
Summary: Yara is dealing with being the Queen of the Iron Islands while a mysterious Usurper gathers support.Daario wants revenge for Daenerys's death and he is willing to do whatever it takes.Kinvara sees something in flames that has her horrified.This story isn't over.It's far from overExcept I def have not been working on this so it probs is over





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typos or inconsistencies, I wrote this at like midnight. If you catch any, let me know down in the comments and I'll get it fixed.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, they belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. This is merely my take on what happened after the Finale because I refuse to believe that that was truly how things ended.
> 
> In this fic, Drogon is technically agender but uses the he/him pronouns.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“What is dead may never die,” the Queen spoke on the edge of the water. “But rises again harder and stronger. But due to your crimes of conspiring against the crown and your queen, you shall not rise from the water this day.” The Queen nodded and the four men were forced beneath the waves of the sea and, as she said, they did not rise.

 

The Queen turned as she heard someone approaching the small gathering on the beach. A man riding up on a horse who shouted out to her. “My Queen Yara. there has been another raven from King’s Landing.”

 

Yara Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron Island, sighed.  _ When will that boy realize I’m not going to come. _ She thought exhaustedly. One of the Drowned Men, priest of their Drowned God, led her horse over to her. She mounted up and looked over the crowd that had gathered, the four bodies floating face down in the water.  _ The third attempted revolt since I took the throne. _

 

“The old way is dead, and what rises must be harder and stronger. We must have a new way to survive in a changed world.” Yara looked over the crowd, searching for their support. Many faces looked at her with hope and loyalty, but just the same, there were many that gazed upon her with thinly veiled displeasure. They liked the old way, and disliked her just as much. “I know many of you do not respect me yet and I understand. But I have paid the iron price before, and I will do it as many times as necessary to keep my people safe.”

 

She turned her horse towards the path leading back to her castle and her home. Not waiting to see who was following her, she quickly urged her horse onward, anxious to be away from the judgemental eyes of the crowd. All the men she had executed for treason had been younger sons and far off cousins of small Houses. None of the larger, more influential Houses had openly supported any rival claimant, but there has been rumours of certain Houses secretly funding and supporting others. Each of the groups of traitors had been exposed by one of their own that decided that Yara was a better choice than whoever they had plans for. All of the men she has had drowned had not confessed who this mysterious rival they were going to use to usurp her.

 

Though she was happy as queen, there were some days that she wish she could return to being a captain and the daughter of a great Lord. The freedom of the sea and the wind rushing over her body, the feelings were the best in the world. Though being queen was not all bad, Yara did enjoy the freedom that her power granted. The Seastone Chair was the most comfortable seat she had ever sat upon and she knew that she had earned it.

 

Once she had returned to the castle on Pyke, she quickly made her way to Great Hall where her small group of advisors were waiting. Taking her seat on the Seastone Chair, she motioned to the group to begin.

 

The majority of the discussion was the usual topics. Keeping track of food and other supplies, making sure we had the funds to survive through the winter that had descended upon them. They informed her that there was no new information regarding this usurper and then they brought up the topics of real interest.

 

“You were informed of the raven from King’s Landing, Your Grace,” Yara nodded. “But there was also a letter that arrived from the mainland.” This piqued her interest.

 

“A letter from the mainland? Why didn’t they send a raven?” 

 

“Because the letter was from Volantis. The letter came from Essos, Your Grace.”

 

Yara stood up abruptly. “Leave me, I wish to be alone.” The men and women were quick to remove themselves from the room. Yara moved over to where the letter was sitting on the table. There was only one person she knew in Volantis. She slowly unfolded the piece of paper and the name signed at the bottom of the letter confirmed all of her suspicions

 

Kinvara

 

\---

 

Daario read the words over and over again.  _ Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was murdered by Jon Snow after she turned the fire of her dragon upon the innocent citizens of King’s Landing. _ Over and over, he could not stop reading them. Even though his relationship with his queen was a complex one, he still cared for her, even if it wasn’t completely love. The words were burned into his mind. He remembered her as she had left him: triumphant, returning to the place she was born to reclaim the throne that was stolen from her family. Dany had left him with three dragons, a fleet of ships, and one of the world’s largest armies ever assembled in recent years.

 

Now she was gone. Not only was she gone, but most of what she had left with. The Iron Fleet had been decimated, Dorne and Highgarden were obliterated. Her younger children, the gold one and the green one that she had locked beneath the pyramid, were gone, struck down out of the sky. The majority of the Unsullied had gone to Naath to protect the natives from any slavers. The Dothraki had attempted to hunt down Jon Snow and kill him in revenge for Dany’s assassination, but they were not prepared the harsh cold of the northern winter and the northern army attacked them from behind. Most of the screamers had lost their horses on the journey north and were no match for the northerners on foot. The ones that managed to survive the onslaught of Winterfell’s army were butchered once they reached the Wall. 

 

Daario and his Second Sons were the last remnant of the Dragon Queen’s army. That is besides the last of her children, the one with black scales. Drogon had taken her body when he fled King’s Landing and he had disappeared while flying east. The last time someone had seen him was by Pentos and after that there were only rumours and nothing substantial.

 

Daario was in pain. He could not believe that the queen he had followed to Meereen would have burned a city to the ground without reason. He didn’t know what reason it was and he knew that he would never learn with Daenerys dead.

 

The thing that caused him the most pain was knowing that her killer was free and alive. His body burned with anger at the thought of this Jon Snow and he wanted, no needed, revenge. 

 

Daario set out to right the wrongs that had been dealt. He would do as his queen would do; he would answer injustice with justice. 

 

Whatever the cost.

\---

 

_ The fires showed me wrong. No it was I who was foolish to think that the flames would reveal something so magnificent.  _ Kinvara silently wept after hearing the horrible news about Daenerys. It didn’t take long for word of her assassination reached the slaves of Volantis. It broke them. So many of them had hoped that once she had regained her throne in Westeros, the Breaker of Chains would return and free them as well. With Daenerys gone, the people knew they would be slaves forever. Hundreds flocked to the temple of the Red God looking for answers and wishing to be set free from their life of bondage. But Kinvara, with all her power, did not have the ability to grant them that, only someone like Daenerys Stormborn could have done it.

 

Kinvara was so sure in her visions from the flames about Daenerys being the Princess Who Was Promised. More sure than anything she’s ever seen from them before. Something did not feel right about the whole ordeal.

 

For three days and three nights, Kinvara remained locked in her private prayer chamber. She had only a basin of water to keep over while she fasted and a fire burning in the pit in the center of the room. The room had been specifically designed by the Red Priesthood with the intent of the flame being seen from all sides of the room, no windows and one door to minimize distractions, the heat and smoke vented through the ceiling as to not discomfort the First Servant. 

 

There Kinvara remained. Searching the flames for answers and praying R’hllor would reveal them to her. She prayed and begged and prayed and begged, over and over.

 

Until the Lord of Light revealed something unto her. Once she beheld the images in the flames, it was all she could see. Her face twisting in horror, the glow of the fire reflecting in her eyes. As she had prayed and begged, the scene played out over and over again. 

 

And when the sun rose the morning of the fourth day, Kinvara knew what she had to do.

 

\---

 

The dragon did not understand exactly what happened, all he knew was that the bond was gone. Something had happened to his mother, his rider, his person. He knew that if she were to come back to him, she would not be happy in that ruin. So he destroyed the metal tree blocking an easy pathway to the sky and flew back to a place where she was happy. Where they all were happy: him, his brothers, now gone, and his mother.

 

It was a long journey, but he held on tight to her the whole way. This was unusual for them. Usually, his mother, his rider, his person preferred to sit on his back between his wings where he could protect her and she would tell him where to go.

 

Now she didn’t do anything.

 

It took awhile but he did not have a concept of time. He remembered the ruin well. The first time they had been here, he had been small enough to be go in with her. Now he was hitting many things with his legs, wings, and especially his tail. As gently as he could, he laid her down next to his eggs. 

 

Wanting to be near her and the eggs, he laid next to them, leveling a few small stone walls.

 

He recalled faintly the first time, he’d been here. His mother and his person, not yet his rider, had been fearful but happy. She had wanted deep down to stay here. One strong feeling had he felt through their bond. A feeling he didn’t fully understand but had impacted him enough that he had made his nest here and chose here to lay his eggs.

 

A feeling of home.


	2. The Queen's Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinvara continues to look for Dany's body.
> 
> Yara makes the decision to go to Volantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do jump a lot with the time. Not back and forth, but just forward. I don't feel like reading about everyone's sea voyages would be that interesting, especially considering I have nothing interesting to add to those scenes.
> 
> Let me know if you think it works!

“You can’t not go to Essos!” Lord Baelor Blacktyde practically screamed across the table at Yara. If she squinted, she swore she could see smoke coming from his years and storm clouds forming above his head. “Not until we have the usurper situation under control. Not to mention, Bran the Broken still believes that we are a part of the Six Kingdoms, Drowned God forbid it.”

 

Queen Yara watched as he paced on the other end of the table. The other members of her council remained silent, though she knew which side they were on. They thought it was foolish to leave for a trip to Volantis at call of a priestess of a blasphemous faith. Yara wasn’t so sure her conviction in the Drowned God was enough to keep her at Pyke. She had heard the stories of Melisandre, the Red Priestess that had studied in Asshai. Yara would be more of a fool to ignore the death of Renly by the shadow creature, and an even greater one to ignore the resurrection of Jon Snow. Her Drowned God like to keep woman off the Seastone Chair and had his followers drowned and brought back in a sort of mockery of resurrection. The Lord of Light seemed to have no issues of women in power and this Lord of Light seems to have actual power.

 

And above all, Kinvara wrote that she has seen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen in her flames. A vision from the Lord of Light, who has a known record of power.

 

Yara wanted Dany back.

 

The Queen rose from her place on the head of the table. “Lord Baelor please do sit down, you know that I am going to do as I wish.” She laughed at the disgruntled glare he gave her. “I did what I wanted as captain of the  _ Black Wind _ and I will continue to do as I want as Queen of the Iron Islands.” She glanced over her assembled group of counselors and advisors. “I have you all here to question my decisions and give me aid when I request it. Lord Baelor has questioned my decision, and I thank him. But the decision is made.”

 

She paused for a moment, surveying their facial expressions. “Tomorrow I shall set sail for Volantis on my  _ Black Wind _ . Send to have my ship prepared for the trip and the stores stocked with food and water. You shall rule in my stead until I return. And do what you can to discover the identity of this usurper, when I return, I hope there will be good news.”

 

She left them as they set about their duties. Yara had assembled an able group of men and women. Those who knew how to rule and could respect a woman in charge of them. Though as she left them, there was only one thought going through her mind.

 

_ I will go to Volantis and help Kinvara bring Daenerys Stormborn back to us. _

 

_ Whatever the cost. _

 

\---

 

“I have spent the last weeks reading every book, document, and writing available to me about the habits of dragons.” Kinvara spoke quietly to herself. “Sunfyre when riderless returned to Dragonstone, but his rider was still alive. Drogon, himself, returned to the Dothraki Sea with Daenerys after fleeing the fighting pits. Silverwing became a wild dragon after the Dance. Balerion disappeared with Aerea somewhere, maybe Valyria.” 

 

Kinvara felt as if her head was going to collapse on itself. It had been weeks since she saw Daenerys in the flames of her prayer room. The Lord of Light did not seem to think it would be important to show Kinvara where exactly Dany’s body was. He only revealed to her that if she found Drogon, she would find Daenerys.

 

Throughout all of her reading, she had made a guess that when dragons become riderless and are not controlled, they return to the place of their hatching. Sunfyre returned to Dragonstone and Drogon returned to the Dothraki Sea. If Balerion had returned to Valyria then there would be three instances of this.

 

On top of that, Drogon had already gone back to the Dothraki Sea once before. Kinvara could only hope he had returned to there or somewhere close by.

 

This helped but did not do much to narrow things down. The Dothraki Sea is a massive place and Drogon could be anywhere. She needed more information.

 

Kinvara stood up from her table, messy with books and information, and moved to the doorway getting the attention of a servant standing at the end of the hall. They were there to assist the Red Priests and Priestesses while they read in the great library. The closest one moved to her.

 

“How may I be of service?” The man spoke in a hushed tone.

 

“Send Red Priests to the Bay of Dragons. Have them teach and preach the way of our Lord. But also while they are there, have them send out the word that there is a reward for anyone that can give us information of Daenerys Targaryen. We need to know where she went while she was alive and in Essos as well as if anyone has information about the whereabouts of her body or her dragon.” The man nodded and left quickly to make it happen.

 

Kinvara returned to her desk and began reading once more. She only hoped they could find her in time. Dark things were brewing and Kinvara was afraid.

 

\---

 

“Daario Naharis took a notice of the influx of Red Priests in Meereen and had them brought before him. They told him what they had been commanded to do. It is common knowledge the leader of the Second Sons had a close bond with the Dragon Queen.” The red servant informed her.

 

Kinvara nodded. “And what did the leader of Meereen have to say about this?”

 

The red servant smiled at her. “He has an idea of where Drogon might have gone.” Kinvara rose so quickly from where she was seated at her desk that her vision went dark for a moment. When once more she could see, she snatched the letter out of the servant’s hand.

 

_ Dany loved to tell me about her past… Pentos… Vaes Dothrak and the Mother of Mountains… small abandoned city in the Red Wastes… they called it Vaes Tolorro… _

 

Kinvara rapidly read the rest of the letter. Daario remembered Dany saying that during their time in the Red Wastes the small khalasar she led had found a ruined city. It had animals, plants, and water, completely sustainable. Daenerys had considered staying there until the dragons were grown. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal were merely infants back then but Drogon were to remember any place with fondness it would have been Vaes Tolorro. It all made sense from a human perspective.

 

_ This could be it. _ Kinvara thought. She was on the verge of shaking she was so excited. Grabbing the red servant that had brought her the message, she quickly gave him commands. “I need you to go and have two ships prepared. One should be ready at all times if we are to gain accurate information on Drogon’s location.”  _ Yara should be arriving any day now if she decided to come. _ Kinvara’s mind was racing. So many things to do and she needed to consult with the flames to see if they was any update from the Lord of Light. 

 

Around that time, she noticed the red servant was still standing in front of her. “Is there anything else?” She asked him.

 

“What would you like done with the second ship?” 

 

Kinvara, remembering she said that, looked him straight in the eye. “Sent it to Naath and bring me back Torgo Nudho.”

 

\---

 

The moment that the  _ Black Wind _ docked in Volantis’s harbor, there were red servants waiting to take Yara, Queen of the Iron Islands, to Kinvara.

 

After being led through the large city and the winding halls of the Red Temple, the red servants ushered Yara into the large room. The rest of her crew had stayed on the  _ Black Wind _ to finish the duties and then to rest.

 

The first person Yara noticed was the woman she could only assume was Kinvara. She had heard much about the woman, but never seen her in person. She had a strange and foreign beauty in her floor length red gown to Yara, one that under normal circumstances she would like to try. And to Kinvara’s right and who she was currently speaking to was…

 

“Grey Worm?” Yara called out. The man turned and her guess was correct. Grey Worm in the flesh. “I thought you went to Naath?” She asked moving closer to where they were talking by a table littered with various papers.

 

Grey Worm turned to her. “I did go. I returned Missandei’s body back to the beaches. We stayed there trying to decide where else to go. The butterfly fever is well known. Thankfully, the ship from Volantis came right as we started to get the butterfly fever. Now we are here.” Yara nodded at the Unsullied.

 

Looking over at Kinvara, Yara went to speak but was cut off by the Red Priestess. “You are wondering how I know Queen Daenerys will return to us. I have seen it in the flames.” Yara didn’t like how shaking that reasoning was but she didn’t come to Essos for nothing.

 

“We will leave on the morrow for Qarth. I do believe our queen lies in the Red Wastes.”

 

\---

 

Kinvara, Yara, and Grey Worm stayed on board the ship together while the Unsullied combed the Red Waste searching for Vaes Tolorro. The only people that knew where it was died with Dany, Jorah, and the Dothraki. 

 

One of the Unsullied had spotted Drogon but was unable to keep up with the dragon in flight. They didn’t care that they hadn’t caught up because this reassured everyone that he was alive and that they were looking in the right place.

 

It was on the third day of looking that one of the Unsullied found the ruins of a city. He did not approach nor enter. He found his way back to the ships keeping track of his path so he could find the city once more.

 

Yara, Kinvara, and Grey Worm mounted horses and followed the Unsullied to Vaes Tolorro with a small group of Unsullied. They remained outside the city while the trio entered. It didn’t take long for them to find Drogon’s nest. The ground had been pressed down from the weight of his body and marks from his claws, horns, ridges, and wings were all over the ground. Nestled into a slight pit in the ground were four dragon eggs. One egg was the colour of sand, another a soft lilac, the third was a rose gold with black streaks, and the last one was the colour of stone.

 

Though the eggs were beautiful, all three people did not look at them for long. Grey Worm, Yara, and Kinvara were all looking at what was cradling the four eggs.

 

The body of the dragon queen, Daenerys Targaryen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual for reading!! I love reading your comments, they make me feel really great!!!


	3. The Queen's Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What lies beyond the grave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you spot any typos or major errors. Enjoy!

The void was formless around her. She was formless amongst the void. The woman, the queen, the mother tried to remember her name.  _ I was born during the storm. _ She thought to herself, unable to find the voice to speak it into existence. The woman, the queen, the mother struggled to remember her identity.  _ My children, there were three, but thousands as well _ . Mhysa was what they had called her.

 

In this darkness, she felt as if she could not move. If she could, there would be no legs to do so with. She strained herself, painfully forcing the memories to return to her.The love and safety of a house with a red door. The fear and terror as her and her brother ran from assassins that they could not see. The pain and unrelenting sorrow during her marriage and loss of her first child. The highs and lows of the battle that brought her to her closest allies and friends. The triumph of sailing to the land of home with the safety of strength by her side. The wavering hope as her dreams started to fracture at the hands of her advisors. The loss of her second child, the first of the three she had raised to maturity. The comfort of that man’s arms and body. The rejection of the woman she’d hoped would be a sister. The blatant hatred of the people she had sworn to protect from the people she had come to save. The hole where a certain man should have been gone, taken from her. Her third child falling from the sky after being pierced too many times. Her closest friend in the world stolen from her. The smell of a city burning. The exhilarating power of change. The joy of finally having a family, a home. The pain of a knife uncomparable to the horror of a final betrayal. The man who she had loved so deeply couldn’t love her enough to save her.

 

With the final memory washing over her like a wave, she remembered who she was.

 

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.

 

Burner of Cities and Destroyer of Worlds. Death Incarnate.

 

Slowly as she remembered every moment in her life, Daenerys Targaryen became to take form amongst the void and darkness. When her legs appeared beneath her, she fell to the black, unchangeable surface she had been standing upon. Tears fell fastly and freely down her face.

 

_ I killed thousands upon thousands people.  _ She cried harder, regret and guilt strangling her chest.

 

_ Men, women, and children. People I had promised to save, to free form tyranny.  _ She screamed as she cried, but heard no sound. She clawed and scraped at her face, her body, wanting to feel the pain on skin as she felt it deep inside, but no pain came. She wished to the release of death, but death had already come and left her here.

 

_ Jon. _ She thought, a moment breaking her tears.  _ He did this to me, killed me in the same fashion he had been killed.  _ The tears began to return to her eyes.  _ I only wanted to save people, but instead I killed so many. I turned him against me.  _ Her body collapsed the rest of the way onto the cold stonelike ground. She sobbed into it until she could cry no more, until her body stopped producing the tears, until once more she could stand.

 

Shakily, she pushed herself off the ground and onto her knees. Rising the best she could, Daenerys stood, realizing during that she was completely naked in this dark void. Once she was completely upright, she tried calling out into the void to see if anyone was there. She did not make a sound, but a sound returned to her.

 

_ You’re a dragon. Be a dragon. _

 

As Dany heard the words mentally and physically, her body was filled with unimaginable pain and this time Daenerys screamed, it was heard.

 

Her body was changing. Stretched and pulled in unthinkable ways. Her arms grew longer as her body swelled in size. Her fingers cracked, broke, and elongated as membrane grew between them. Her neck lengthened and her head broke apart, changing the entire structure she was used to. Her spine became many times longer than what she had with ridges and frills jutting out of skin that was hardening to scales. 

 

The last thing she remembered before the darkness overtook her consciousness was fire and blood.

 

\---

 

When Daenerys awoke from her pain-induced coma, her entire body ached. She went to stretch her arms out in an attempt to alleviate the pain but found wings instead. She moved her head to look closer at her changed body and found it was quite easy do to its length and slenderness. Her body was no longer the human one she had walked Essos and Westeros with.

 

She now had the body was a white dragon.

 

Daenerys shook her body and made herself get acquainted with the strange limbs and the serpentlike neck and tail. She walked as best as she could around the black void, finding it much slower and clunkier than her human form.

 

Doing her best to remember how Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal had done it. She spread her wings out as wide as she could and did her best to get into a run. Slowly shoving her wings down, she tried gaining altitude. 

 

Slowly, Dany began to rise higher off of the dark flat ground and into the dark formless sky.  _ I’m flying.  _ She screamed in her mind, unable to vocalize it in this form.  _ No one my children did it so often, this is amazing. _ She did wish there was more of a view. The utter shapelessness of the void made it seem like she wasn’t going anyway.

 

_ Flying is exhausting. Drogon was so strong, Viserion and Rhaegal as well, to fly the entire way across the Narrow Sea without a break. _ Dany, not use to constantly flying was growing wearing. With every beat of her wings, it became harder for her to continue. Until finally she just gave up.

 

And dropped like a stone, smashing into the unforgiving ground. 

 

Dany’s dragon form had a much higher pain tolerance, but she still felt a massive jolt that caused her to spew fire causing the water in the pool she had crashed before to  steam.  _ Wait one moment, that’s a pool. _ Daenerys thought partially thrilled and partially confused. Walking forward to the best of her exhausted and battered abilities, she brought herself to the edge of the water. She didn’t feel thirsty, much like how she never felt hungry, sleepy, or many of the usual human ailments. Her muscles did get sore and felt pain sometimes, but it was extremely random. She was more interested in her reflection.

 

Looking down at the reflection in the pool, she saw mainly what she was expecting. A slender dragon looking back at her, gleaming alabaster scales with piercing violet eyes. She was as beautiful, if not more, as she was as a human.  _ I wish Viserion and Rhaegal were here. I would love to fly with my children, show them I still love them. Even if Viserion was forcely used against his brothers. _ Daenerys thought solemnly. She’d never gotten the time to properly mourn either of them while she lived. She wanted to burn their bodies and take them to Dragonstone, or even the Dothraki Sea. But Viserion’s body had turned to dust with the death of the Night King while Rhaegal’s was lost in the sea.

 

She took a step forward, placing a wing into the water of the pool when she noticed the wolf.

 

It took on the opposite side of the still water. All white, just like her scales, but this wolf had blood red eyes. Dany knew who it was, or who it was meant to represent.

 

_ Jon Snow.  _

 

Dany took another step into the pool. Both of her wings were dipped in while her legs remained on the edge. She began to move closer, longing to go to the wolf, when it entered the pool. It swiftly crossed the divide to stand in the water directly in front of her. It was a small thing compared to her, though she still feared it in some way. Dany moved the rest of her body in the pool and in doing so she suck lower in the water until her chest was level with the wolf’s snout. She curved her long neck, angling her head downward, watching as the white wolf drew closer and licked her on the chest.

 

At first it merely felt like a lick on hard scales. Then Dany cried out in pain as she felt the knife crack open her scales.  _ It’s happening again. Jon’s killing me again. _ She cried as much as a dragon could and watched as her scales split down her chest, a rift forming.

 

Starting from the rift in her chest, the scales began to turn the colour of blood. Her beautiful white scales marred and tainted by the blood of her wound. Not even the water from the pool cleaned her scales, they turned red, the blood red of the wolf’s eyes, until all of her scales had been changed. 

 

Looking at her reflection now, she was a monstrous thing. Covered in blood, her blood and the blood of others, her mouth filled with blood from the pain of the wound until it was dripping out of her mouth and into the water of the pool. The white wolf backed away from her, turning around and exiting the pool the way he had came.

 

Regardless of the bloody water in the pool, the white wolf had not a single drop of blood anywhere on his fur. It snarled at her as another wolf joined it by the edge of the pool. The second wolf had auburn fur. Beautiful, deadly, and Dany recognized this one as Sansa Stark, or at least, this world’s representation of her. Both wolves snarled at her and Dany realized why.

 

The scales that had just turned red were now darkening. It started at her wingtips, the end of her tail, and the front of her snout. The red turned darker and darker until it was black, much darker than Drogon’s scales. She began to shake in fear of herself. 

 

She had done this to herself. Dany had thought she was a monster with red scales, but the black was worse. She now truly was Death Incarnate. Her violet eyes had remained unchanged, but were now filled with malice and hate rather than curiosity like before.

 

She looked back up at the two wolves who hated her with every fiber of their being. Dany wanted to get away from them, from their gazes of hate. She began inching backwards out of the water and tried to turn when  _ things _ started grabbing her from the water.

 

It was thousands of burnt corpses with blue eyes.

 

_ They’re back.  _ Daenerys thought in terror.  _ The Night King lives and he is using the people of King’s Landing, the people I killed, against me _ . She fought against them. Clawing at them, tearing them apart with her fangs,burning them with flame, continually trying to take flight. It was no use. The wights were too numerous and too unrelentless. As many as she destroyed, more just took their places. 

 

She screamed the wolves for help, willing and hoping the white wolf would take her back, save her again, love her again. But the wolves did nothing, they merely watched as she was being dragged beneath the waves. 

 

As she was being covered by the water from the pool, Daenerys saw as a third wolf joined the red wolf and the white wolf. Stalking up between them to gaze as she drowned, was a smaller wolf with glittering blue eyes.

 

\---

 

Dany woke up to the sounds of wings and screams. As her sense returned to her, she realized that she was still in dragon form, scales once again white. She realized that she was caught in the claws of a much larger creature. Panic overtook her and she began struggling to fear herself from the confines. 

 

The beast holding onto her did not relent, just gripped tighter.

 

“Stop fighting, Daenerys, we are here to help.” A woman’s voice yelled down to her. That was when Dany realized the beast holding her was a dragon much larger than herself. After noticing the dragon, she glanced around and realized the formless void had been broken.

 

Light poured in from a crack in the sky.

 

Looking backwards to the ground from where they had come, she recognized the pool she had been drowning in and hundreds of dragons swooping down to burn at the wights in the pool and the wolves on the pool’s edge. 

 

_ It’s beautiful. _ Dany thought in amazement. The only dragons she had ever seen where her children. But there were so many now flying around the area by the pool. They were taking turns burning the wights and fighting the wolves. Dany only managed to take her eyes off the mass of dragons and dragonriders when she realized a woman was riding the dragon currently holding her.

 

Curving her neck trying, but failing, to see the woman riding the large dragon, Daenerys let out a cry that she hoped was interpreted as “Who are you?”. The woman must have heard her and understood because she appeared on the edge of the dragon and climbed down it’s ridges, while dragon continued flying towards to the light in the sky. The woman stopped on the dragon’s right leg where Dany could see her better. She had long silver-gold hair, rich purple eyes, and was wearing intricate armor that had the Targaryen three-headed dragon symbol right on the breastplate.

 

“You probably don’t recognize me.” The woman told Dany. “My name is Visenya Targaryen, this is Vhagar, and I’m going to take you to your mother.”

 

Dany blacked out due to Vhagar accidentally cutting off her windpipe.

 

\---

 

Light was shining all around her when Dany awoke. She lay in a large bed, soft against her human skin.  _ It seems I have returned to the human body, this has been quite strange. _

 

Looking around she found herself in a room much like her sleeping quarters in the Great Pyramid of Meereen. It was very open, with light pouring in copiously from the windows and large doors. A wind swept through the room bringing the scent of jasmine and lemons, the large silken curtains blowing gently. 

 

Dany couldn’t see what was outside of the room she was in, the light blinding her from the outside. Everything was covered with a golden hue, and she was more comfortable than she had been in a long time. “The only thing that could make this better was if Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal were here.”

 

“What about your mother?”

 

Dany whipped her head to a door on the left side of the large room and walking into the room was a woman that Daenerys knew was her mother.

 

Rhaella Targaryen was as beautiful in death as she had been in life. She moved with grace to the bed, wasting no time sliding in next to Dany and embracing her in a mother’s hug. 

 

Dany started sobbing. She had never gotten to meet her mother, never got to be able to remember how it felt to be held, never got to know what it was like to be loved by someone that would never betray you, never knew a mother’s love. Rhaella sobbed with her.

 

For what felt like hours, the mother held the woman who finally got to be the daughter. Not the queen, not the mother, not the dragonrider, but finally got to be the daughter in her mother’s arms. Neither one wanted to let go, neither one wanted to be separated from the other, they felt whole together. 

 

When Dany’s tears finally slowed to a trickle, she looked up at her mother’s face, the face so similar to her own. “Is everyone else here? Rhaegar, Viserys, little Rhaenys, and baby Aegon?” Dany wanted to see the rest of her family so bad, the family she had never known.

 

Rhaella gently wiped away her daughter’s tears. “Yes, my dear child, but I’m afraid there isn’t time.”

 

Dany was confused. “Why not? Am I not allowed to stay?” Rhaella laughed softly.

 

“My dear child,” she responded, “you will be most welcome to stay, when it is your time to join us.” Dany opened her mouth to speak, but her mother cut her off. “Do you hear the voice?”

 

Dany sat there confused for a moment, before she realized that she did. Very faintly a woman’s voice was calling from what seemed like all the walls. “Is that Visenya? She was the one that brought me here.”

 

Rhaella shook her head. “No, my sweet one. That is your red priestess. Your days of living are not yet over. But before you go, come with me.” Rhaella grabbed Dany’s hand and led her off the bed. The mother escorted her daughter to the big open doors at the end of the bed and out onto the balcony. When Dany’s eyes adjusted the light, she gasped at what she saw.

 

“It’s the Valyrian Freehold Reborn.” Dany spoke in wonder.

 

It was a sprawling city with high towers of gleaming stone and metals. Thousands of people walked on pathways on the ground and even more flew by on dragons. Dragons of every color and size were in the skies together. Dany recognized Visenya and Vhagar fly by racing another woman on a slightly smaller silver dragon with golden eyes.

 

Daenerys felt the tears returning to her eyes at the beauty of what she was seeing. She felt a nudge on her arm and followed her mother’s pointing to see the rest of her family on a lower balcony. Viserys was lounging on a plush chair reading a book. Rhaegar was chasing after a Dornish-looking little girl who Dany realized was little Rhaenys. A ways away from Viserys was two women drinking out of wine glasses. One was a Northern, and the Dornish woman was holding a young boy. Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell, and baby Aegon. 

 

“The voice grows louder, it’s time.” Dany was broken out of her daze. This was the first time seeing the family, except for Visery, happy and alive. Rhaella took both of Dany’s hands into her own. “You mustn’t be scared when you return to the living. Be brave and follow what you know is right.”

 

Dany’s tears began to flow once more. “But I don’t know what’s right anymore. I thought I did but I don’t. Please let me stay here with you and the rest of our family.” Rhaella pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

“Oh my sweet Daenerys, our family is not big enough yet. You still have things left to finish and wrongs to right. Injustice to answer with justice.” Dany held tightly to her mother, burning each word into her mind as to never forget them. “Can you promise me one thing, Dany?”

 

Dany nodded into her mother’s shoulder, not wanting to let go.

 

“Never forget: You are the dragon’s daughter, yes, but you are a dragon yourself. Fire is destructive, but it is also purifying. Love will guide you, and love can heal all wounds. Fire & Blood, little one, fire and blood…

 

\---

 

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen opened her violet eyes, awakening from death to live once more.


	4. The Queen's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen has come back to us. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start out by apologizing for such a long wait. I didn't realize it had been over a month! But it is here, it is long, and it is GOOD (at least I think it is, please be kind)!!!
> 
> Enjoy reading and I'm excited to share it with you!!!! <3

The Queen inhaled sharply, filling her empty lungs with air once more. Confused and afraid, she pushed herself up and slide off the stone table she had been laid upon. She heard voices, but they were distant and distorted; she felt as if she was underwater, drowning. Collapsing onto the ground as her legs buckled beneath her, the Queen felt someone, something, touch her arm and back. She didn’t know what was happening; she knew only fear. Screaming, the Queen forced her legs to work and she ran as fast as she could. 

 

The Queen ran right through a small wall of fire, past figures in black standing too still, past dark sandy walls, and right into the vast darkness of the desert.

 

All of her joints ached, her muscles burned, and her lungs were seared by the sandy air. Though she was surrounded by the large starry sky and open expanses of the waste, the Queen felt everything coming too close. The sky was falling upon her as the stars watched with glee. The sands below grabbed at her, trying to suck her into the earth. The air was thick and every breath was agonizingly forced. 

 

A large shadow moved upon her head, stirring winds around her. The Queen fell to her feet as the large shadow slammed down in front of her blocking her way. Tears began carving their way down her dusty face as fear consumed her entire body. The ground was rocking beneath her feet as if she was on a boat and everything was too tight around her. 

 

Everything was pain, confusion, and fear.

 

Until the shadow screamed, until the dragon screamed, until her child screamed.

 

Until she remembered who she was.

 

She was Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen and she had been given a second chance at living.

 

As the world stabilized itself around her, Dany was able to take in what little she could of her surroundings. The night sky above her was filled with thousands of thousands of stars. The sand stretched forever on either side of her. Directly in front of her was Drogon.

 

_ My sweet baby, my last child. _ She thought solemnly. Viserion and Rhaegal were gone now. The usual pain hit her, the pain that always comes when she remembers her lost children. She rose off the sand, brushing off the sheer and thin fabric of the dress she wore. Drogon lowered his head as Dany drew near.

 

She leaned up against him, holding to the spines and ridges adorning his large head. He let out a low sound of pleasure causing Dany to laugh. Caught off guard by herself, she struggled to recall the last time she had laughed. 

 

_ It was with Jon when we were at Winterfell together. _ She thought bitterly about her betrayer. She had loved him, and he had killed her.

 

Her unhappy daze was broken when Drogon moved to look at the approaching group of people bearing torches. She remained by Drogon’s side, a hand resting on his neck. The fear rose up inside her once more. The figures were blurry from the distance and Dany gripped Drogon tighter, preparing to mount him if need be.

 

As they drew closer, Dany realized they were calling out to her. Her eyes filled with tears as she recognized one voice out of the clamor. The one voice she didn’t realize how badly she wanted, no, needed to hear.

 

Yara.

 

Using Drogon to push herself forward, Daenerys took off running towards Yara as the tears began streaming down her face. The group slowly came into focus. Dany saw one woman drop her torch and began to run towards her.

 

When the two women crashed into each other, Dany buried her face in Yara’s chest and sobbed. “You’re safe now, I’ve got you.” Yara whispered to Daenerys, holding her tight trying to prevent the smaller woman’s shaking sobs. “I’m here, Kinvara’s here, Grey Worm’s here, we’re here to help.”

 

The rest of the group circled around them, but leaving plenty of distance so the women could have their moment. 

 

As they embraced, all Yara could think about was that if she had been there, if she had been the one by Dany’s side, the one that had held her, the one that had protected her.

 

Dany only felt home. . . 

 

\---

 

Kinvara and Grey Worm led Dany back to Vaes Tolorro as Yara never let her go.

 

“How did I get in Essos?” Dany asked anyone of them, not knowing which would know the answer.

 

Kinvara answered her with a soft tone in her Volantene accent. “Drogon took her body from King’s Landing after the incident. After I did some looking into the nature of dragons, my closest guess was that he had gone somewhere close to where he hatched. Daario was the one that informed us of the time you spent in the city your khalasar called Vaes Tolorro.”

 

“Daario helped you. Where is he?” Dany questioned, not knowing whether she wanted him here or far away.

 

“Daario is not here, my queen.” Grey Worm spoke and his familiar voice warmed Dany’s heart. “He is in the Bay of Dragons. Keeping the peace for you.”  _ Ever the follower. _ Dany thought to herself, slightly surprised he had stayed loyal to her through what had happened.

 

She glanced back over her shoulder to watch as Drogon spread his wings and took off into the sky, passing by the group to head back to the city.

 

Daenerys hadn’t run far so the walk back was short. Soon they were standing inside of the ruined walls of a larger building in the City of Bones. She stared at the place they had laid her body for the resurrection. Faintly remembering her time while in death, she turned to Kinvara, “What I saw while I was gone? Was that truly the afterlife?” Dany hoped it was, but she hoped even more that when she returned it would be with her family, not that dark void.

 

Kinvara shook her head. “One can not be certain, my queen. You’re body was clearly without your spirit, but the Lord of Light showed me in my flames that your spirit was still conscious. The best I can surmise is that what you experienced was more of a dream rather than an actual afterlife.” Dany’s heart fell.

 

_ So no one knows what lies beyond, even those of us that have departed from this world and returned. _ Her mind briefly reminded what Jon had seen: nothing.  _ If I look back, I’m lost. _ It would do Daenerys no good to dwell on the pain of her past.

 

“But that is nothing to reminisce about, what lies beyond is shrouded in mysterious unknowable to the human mind.”  _ But I am more than human, I am the blood of the dragon, of Old Valyria, what I saw could be true. _

 

“How long have you known you have been with child?” Kinvara questioned Dany nonchalantly.

 

Grey Worm’s head snapped to look at Dany’s stomach, while Yara’s hand slid down to feel it.

 

There was a definite bump as she began to show.

 

Dany looked down at herself. “I suspected briefly after the Night King was defeated, but I just thought I was convincing myself I was pregnant.” Her eyes began to fill with tears once more. “I never thought I could be with child again after Rhaego.”  _ Jon’s child. _ She thought bitterly underneath all of the emotions flooding her.

 

“Congratulations, my love.” Yara whispered to her with a kiss on the head.

 

\---

 

“I’m going to miss you Kinvara.” Daenerys told the red priestess and hugged her the best she could with her swollen belly. Yara watched from a short distance giving the two women the privacy to say a proper goodbye. Over time the two women had developed a strong bond.  _ Not unlike my own bond with Dany. _ Yara thought to herself without an ounce of jealousy.

 

The look in Dany’s eyes as she pulled away from Kinvara was painful for Yara to see. She knew in a short while Dany would be looking at her the same way. Both Kinvara and Yara would like nothing more than to stay with the woman they both loved, but Yara was Queen of the Iron Islands and her place was there, while Kinvara needed to return to Volantis before rumors began to spread explaining her mysterious disappearance.

 

The last thing either of them wanted was the world to know of the dragon queen’s return.

 

Yara moved towards them as their goodbyes drew to a close. “Let me accompany you to the ship. Dany, you need to go get some rest.” The pregnant woman shot her a playful glare, went to Drogon’s nest and selected one of the dragon eggs to join her. Yara remembered when they had shown her the four gorgeous eggs not long after her resurrection. She sobbed for hours after realizing that Drogon wasn’t going to be alone anymore and that he wouldn’t be the last dragon. Every night since had been back, she has taken one of the eggs with her to sleep, hoping that when her child is born the bond with be established as soon as possible.

  
  


Yara smiled watching her waddle away cradling the lilac coloured egg in her arms.  _ Oh how I wish I could stay with her forever. _

 

Yara and Kinvara mounted their horses on the by the building where the Unsullied and red servants watched over the horses. They took off at a light trod with a small guard, a mix of Unsullied and red servants. 

 

The two made smalltalk about their plans for when they both returned to their respective homes and the plans to bring any Dothraki they could find to live with their Khaleesi until the ship docked on the water’s edge came into sight. Yara finally asked the question that had been eating away at her since Dany’s return.

 

“Why didn’t you tell her what you saw in the flames? The reason why she was brought back?” 

 

“Daenerys has suffered from the moment she was born.” Kinvara turned to look at her. “She deserves to spend these years at peace with her children. It is not yet time for her to join the fight once more. Let her heal and make memories. When the night comes again, she must be ready.”

 

\---

 

“What will you name them?” After many long hours of labor, Daenerys had given birth to two healthy children. A boy and a girl, twins. Daenerys held the little girl, while Yara sat next to her bed holding the boy. 

 

Dany finally spoke as a single tear ran down her face. “The girl shall be named after my mother, Rhaella Targaryen, I will be the best mother to her as I possibly can be.” She gave the sleeping child a stroke on the cheek, feeling the soft skin and marvelling at how she herself had ever been so small.

 

Turning towards the boy, Dany reached her free hand over and lightly held her son’s hand. “His name shall be Jaehaerys Targaryen, after my grandfather and my ancestor, the Conciliator. He shall never know the pain that I had to suffer growing up. Neither of them will, I will not let it.” Yara saw in her eyes before she turned back to look at her daughter the Fire & Blood her House was so well known for.

 

“Grey Worm, bring the eggs and set them in the cradle.” Grey Worm moved from his position by the door and returned shortly after carrying two eggs and one of his lieutenants carrying the other two. The two Unsullied placed the eggs in a circle in the large cradle.

 

Dany nodded at Yara, who then proceeded to place baby Jaehaerys into the center of the circle of eggs. His mother sat up on the edge of the bed to watch her son hopefully bond with a dragon. They waited for what felt like hours to them until finally the egg that was the colour of soft lilac began to wiggle and crack. It wasn’t long before a small little purple dragon was crawling clumsily towards baby Jaehaerys.

 

Yara had a slight moment of panic that the small creature would harm the newborn, but one look at the pure love and hope in Dany’s eyes made all her doubts burn away. The purple hatchling crawled over to Dany’s second born child and fell asleep with his tail laying over the boy.

 

Leaving Jaehaerys to sleep peacefully with his dragon, Daenerys handed little Rhaella to Yara for her to place in the circle of the eggs next to the sleeping pair. It was clear that Rhaella was going to be much different from her twin for the moment Yara laid her down, the rose gold egg with the black streaks cracked quickly as a small dragon head shoved its way out. Once the little thing’s head was completely out and free to move around, it wasted no time using its wings to tear the rest of the egg off of itself. 

 

The hatchling moved out of the wreckage of its egg and smoothly moved to Rhaella’s side. The baby rose gold dragon coiled itself protectively by Rhaella’s head, with a clear sense of defense for her newly bonded companion.

 

Once it was certain that both babies and dragons were fine and healthy. Yara took the sand coloured egg and the stone coloured one to Grey Worm to return to Drogon’s nest.

 

Dany laid back in the bed where she had birthed her children and closed her eyes, breathing out a sigh that was almost relief. “You should rest my darling. You’ve had a long day, I’ll take care of the children if they awaken.”

 

She nodded and let Yara cover her with the soft silken blankets that had been sent from Volantis in their regular supply gifts. The world had been told by Kinvara and the church of the Lord of Light that this was the home of the Unsullied, a place where they shall live out the rest of their days. Which wasn’t entirely true, the Unsullied were here; the secret was that they were hiding and defending the dragon queen and now the dragon queen’s children.

 

“Yara, can you hold me?” Dany whispered softly. Going gently as to not hurt her already sore body, Yara slid herself behind Dany in the soft bed and held her tight enough that she wouldn’t worry about if Yara might not be there.

 

Then so softly, so soft Yara barely heard it. “I wish Jorah could see them.”

 

With a kiss on the back of the head, Yara gave her a loving squeeze and together they drifted off into a blissful sleep,

 

Together.

 

\---

 

Yara had to leave her. As much as she hated to leave her, Yara was queen of a newly independent nation and it was her duty to return home to them, even though her home was here. With the usurper gathering forces to take her off the Seastone Chair, she had spent too much time away from the Iron Islands.

Rhaella and Jaehaerys were getting close to a year old now and they weren’t the only kids. Overtime, Vaes Tolorro had been filled with the remnants of Dany’s khalasar. Most were elderly, women, or children, the ones that didn’t join the rest in their attempted revenge on Jon Snow. Daenerys had all the Unsullied to protect her along with many of Kinvara’s personal red servants to ensure the woman was being taken care of. The Dothraki women and elderly were learning to cultivate the natural gardens found in the city while the Unsullied were learning how to repair the ruined buildings. 

 

Daenerys spent her days with Drogon and her babies. Yara started panicking one day when Daenerys, Drogon, and baby Rhaella were all missing at the same time with Jaehaerys with a group of Dothraki woman. When Dany dismounted Drogon holding Rhaella, she had a very anxious and very worried Yara waiting to give her an earful and then a tight hug. Dany loved flying with Drogon and the hatchlings. They were so much smaller compared to him but they were much quicker than his large cumbersome body.

 

The first time Daenerys invited Yara to join her on dragonback, Yara quickly declined, preferring to stay on land and sea rather than sky. But the second time, Yara had difficult time saying no to her, which led to the shortest dragon flight and a puking Yara.

 

It was clear very early on that Rhaella was going to be a willful woman. Whereas Jaehaerys was always either sleeping or quietly content to be held, Rhaella screamed daily and would have moments where she wouldn’t stop crying until Daenerys would take her up on Drogon in the sky. Jaehaerys Dany was so thankful for, her little bundle of pure joy and happiness. On the rare occasions when he did cry, it was soft and he would stop whenever Dany or Yara rocked him gently.

 

But it was time for Yara to leave.

 

Daenerys squeezed Yara so tightly for a moment Yara had trouble breathing. The little rose gold dragon let out a shriek of indignation as its tail was crushed between the two women’s bodies. Dany pulled back only long enough for the beast to resituate itself across Daenery’s shoulders so no part of it was crushed when Dany latched back onto Yara.

 

“Promise me that once that once the usurper has been torn out root and stem you shall return, even if it should only be for a day. Promise me.”

 

“I promise you, my dear. I shall return.” Yara laughed and gently leaned back. “But in order for me to return, I must leave first.”

 

“Then I will count down the days until you return to me.” Daenerys smiled at her without a care in the world. “Maybe one day, when it’s safe for me in the world once more, I’ll return to Westeros with you.”

 

Yara kissed her softly on the head. “One day the world will be ready for you again, for you and your children, but until then, I’m perfectly content to leave you here hidden away from anyone that might want to take you away from me.”

 

\---

 

Tyrion was reaching for the pitcher before he had even finished downing his cup. He knew he shouldn’t be so careless due to the shortage.  _ Curse those willful Dornishmen. _ He thought unhappily. Ever since that Dornish prince had left the Dragonpit the day Bran had been chosen as king, Dorne has been nothing but an issue. Taxes stopped being paid to the crown. All Dornishmen and women returned back south without anyone noticing until the smallfolk started questioning the high lords if Dorne had seceded. All wine and Dornish crops had been cut off, the Arbor wine was being stopped from coming around to King’s Landing through the Stepstones because of the Dornish. What Arbor gold they sent over the mainland was stopped in Highgarden, or it’s new nickname, the Garden of Sin.

 

Bronn was Master of Coin for a little under eight months before he fled King’s Landing for Highgarden. Eight months of using the crown’s coin to reopen brothels and buy girls from across the sea in Volantis and Lys. Eight months of drinking and whoring throughout every tavern and brothel. Eight months of a drunk Tyrion, for even with his reputation, he grew sick of the kinds of things Bronn would do at night and the stories he’d tell during the day. Though with as much of a terror that he was, the last thing for Bronn that made him leave was when Tyrion refused to let him fuck any woman in the city without consent, payment, or consequence. Tyrion had even offered him a free go at any of the whores in the city, but it wasn’t enough. As Bronn put it “I’ve already fucked every whore in King’s Landing twice, but there’s a garden of unplucked flowers out there. And I’m ready to tear them out with my prick.” 

 

Tyrion refused, even though there had been a time where he had wanted the same thing. . . 

 

With Bronn having left for Highgarden, giving up his position as Master of Coin, a replacement was chosen and when he had started to review the books, it was bad. Bronn had managed to double the size of the crown’s debt. The debt to the Iron Bank of Braavos and countless other establishments in Essos, many of which were where he had purchased the girls from.

 

There had been a mass exodus from the Garden of Sin to Oldtown. Hundreds of women and girls were fleeing from the Lord Paramount of the Reach and his new laws. He had decreed that men were allowed to fuck any woman found within the castle walls, without impunity. Bronn’s Essosi whores he had hired followed him to the Reach, he paid many of them generously with the crown’s coin. Though once they had found themselves within the walls of the Garden of Sin, they became no more than objects of breeding to the men who didn’t let them leave.

 

After the war against the Army of the Dead and all the previous wars, the Seven Kingdoms did not have the manpower nor energy to overthrow Bronn, who now styled himself as King of the Reach. Highgarden was being defended by a sellsword company that goes by the name of The Defilers. Bronn had hired them secretly with the crown’s gold while he was Master of Coin and had kept them in Westeros by paying them out of Highgarden’s coffers and letting them enjoy the many women kept inside the castle walls.

 

So Tyrion sat and he drank. 

 

Drogon was still unable to be found. Whatever gifts King Bran the Broken had were struggling.  _ Or the damn boy doesn’t want us to find the beast _ . Tyrion shook his head. The alcohol was blurring his thoughts causing him to think madness.

 

_ Madness _ . “What an interesting term.” He spoke aloud, trying to make sense of it. He had convinced Jon Snow to murder his queen, aunt, and lover because of her “madness.” 

 

Ringing a bell, a servant entered the room and took a seat after Tyrion gestured towards one of the other chairs around the table. “What’s your name, boy?” He asked after a long drink of wine, draining his cup.

 

“My mother calls me Daeron, my lord.” His name along with his hair so blond in the sunlight it could be mistaken for white make Tyrion chuckle in his drunken state.  _ Oh how the gods love to make their jokes. _

 

“Let me ask you Daeron, where were you during the burning of King’s Landing.” He asked the timid servant boy.

 

After a moment's pause, he answered. “My mother had taken my brothers and I up to Rosby after Queen Daenery’s first visit to King’s Landing with her armies and the dragons.” The wonder in the boy’s eyes as he remembered the dragons was clear as if he would have spoken the words.  _ Seems like his name is not the only trait he shares with the Targaryens _ .

 

“Well your mother sounds like a remarkable woman. When war came to the South, who did your remarkable mother support?” Tyrion questioned the boy, looking for truth in his eyes rather than his words.

 

Daeron lied. “Mother supported King Bran I, the true king of the Six Kingdoms.”

 

Tyrion laughed even though he shouldn’t have.  _ Drinking and conversations with children don’t mix well. _ “Before the massacre who did she support, not after the dragon queen’s death.”

 

“Mother supported Queen Daenerys.” Daeron spoke his voice trembling slightly.

 

“And after she heard of the attack on the city, after she heard King’s Landing had burned, who did she want as ruler before the dragon queen died.”  _ Killed, murdered, betrayed, all words more accurate than died.  _ Tyrion feared the boy’s answer.

 

“Mother wanted Daenerys Targaryen as our Queen because she was the only woman with the strength to protect us. The Queen that Essos had chosen.” The silent “ _ I chose her as well”  _ hung in the air like a bad smell to Tyrion.

 

Jon had asked Tyrion if what he had done was right. His answer was to ask again in ten years.

 

It had only taken eight months for him to realize.

 

_ The answer was no. _

 

\---

 

_ The wind blew across the barren land away from the haunted city. Screams died upon that wind, the sounds of suffering drowned out. _

_ Five immense structures broke the mighty wind, holding back the storm. _

 

_ Within the haunted city, a pale woman walked among ruin and wreckage. She turned slowly, her eyes glowing a bright and painfー _

 

Kinvara woke up screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!! I love each and everyone of you that keep coming back.
> 
> Please comment anything you'd like. Did you enjoy a certain part, did something leave you S H O O K, do you have a suggestion, do you want to follow me on Twitter? I love reading the comments and responding to them
> 
> Have a great day/night/life, and I will try to not wait a month before updating this again. I love you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading and making it to the bottom. If you liked it, feel free to hit that kudos button. If there was anything that stood out to you that you really liked, please let me know. I'm also open to suggestions and interested to hear what you guys think about it and where you think it is going.
> 
> Thank you again so much!!!


End file.
